Little Bear's Adventures series
Join Little Bear, Duck, Cat, Owl, Hen, Emily, and Lucy as they go out on many adventures. As they save the world at the same time. Now playing: List of films *Little Bear's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: The Adventure Begins *Little Bear's Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad *Little Bear's Adventures of Pokémon: The First Movie *Little Bear's Adventures of Pokémon: The Movie 2000 *Little Bear's Adventures of Pokémon 3: The Movie *Little Bear's Adventures of Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns *Little Bear's Adventures of Pokémon 4Ever *Little Bear's Adventures of Pokémon Heroes *Little Bear's Adventures of The Lion King *Little Bear's Adventures of The Land Before Time *Little Bear's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Crystal Empire *Little Bear and The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland *Little Bear and The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe *Little Bear and The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian *Little Bear's Adventures of Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker *Little Bear's Adventures of Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys *Little Bear's Adventures of Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew *Little Bear's Adventures of Pokémon: The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon *Little Bear's Adventures of Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea *Little Bear's Adventures of The Powerpuff Girls Movie *How Little Bear and the Toys Saved Christmas *Little Bear vs. Monster House *Little Bear's Adventures of Pokémon: The Legend of Thunder! *Little Bear's Adventures of Ice Age *Little Bear's Adventures of The Pebble and the Penguin *Little Bear's Adventures of An American Tail *Little Bear's Adventures of An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island *Little Bear's Adventures of An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster *Little Bear's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *Little Bear's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *Little Bear's Adventures of The Rescuers *Little Bear's Adventures of The Rescuers Down Under *Little Bear's Adventures of Lady and the Tramp *Little Bear's Adventures with Peter Pan *Little Bear's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph *Little Bear discovers The Sword in the Stone *Little Bear finds The Black Cauldron *Little Bear goes Home on the Range *Little Bear's Adventures of The Lion King 1½ *Little Bear's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island *Little Bear's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost *Little Bear's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders *Little Bear's Adventures of Chicken Run *Little Bear goes Over the Hedge *Little Bear gets Flushed Away *Little Bear, Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show *Little Bear, CatDog and the Great Parent Mystery *Little Bear's Adventures of Hey Arnold!: The Movie *Little Bear's Adventures of Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie *Little Bear and The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Scared Silly *Little Bear and The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: The Legend of Grimace Island *Little Bear and The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Visitors from Outer Space *Little Bear and The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Birthday Land *Little Bear and The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Have Time, Will Travel *Little Bear and The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: The Legend of McDonaldland Loch *Little Bear's Adventures of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie *Little Bear meets The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey *Little Bear meets The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug *Little Bear meets The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies *Little Bear's Adventures of Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai *Little Bear's Adventures of Pokémon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior *Little Bear's Adventures of Pokémon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life *Little Bear's Adventures of Pokémon: Zoroark - Master of Illusions *Little Bear's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure *Little Bear's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: The Great Race *Little Bear's Adventures of Family Guy: Three Kings *Little Bear's Adventures of Sailor Moon R: The Movie *Little Bear's Adventures of Sailor Moon S: The Movie *Little Bear's Adventures of Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie *Little Bear meets The Brave Little Toaster *Little Bear and The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue *Little Bear' Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars *Little Bear discovers Treasure Planet *Little Bear's Adventures of Chicken Little *Little Bear's Adventures of Meet the Robinsons *Little Bear and Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie *Little Bear's Adventures of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *Little Bear and Barney's Imagination Island *Little Bear discovers The Road to El Dorado *Little Bear's Adventures of Gay Purr-ee *Little Bear meets Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron *Little Bear meets The Iron Giant *Little Bear's Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *Little Bear and The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *Little Bear and The Great Mouse Detective *Little Bear and The Great Muppet Capper *Little Bear meets A Boy Named Charlie Brown *Little Bear's Adventures of Lucy Must Be Traded, Charlie Brown *Little Bear's Adventures of It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown *Little Bear's Adventures of A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving *Little Bear's Adventures of A Charlie Brown Christmas *Little Bear goes Up *Little Bear goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest *Little Bear and The Adventures of Scamper the Penguin *Little Bear's Adventures of The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure *Little Bear's Adventures of The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving *Little Bear's Adventures of The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists *Little Bear's Adventures of The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island *Little Bear's Adventures of The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock *Little Bear's Adventures of Family Guy: Bigfat *Little Bear's Adventures of The Batman vs. Dracula *Little Bear's Adventures of Sesame Street Presents Follow That Bird *Little Bear's Adventures of James and the Giant Peach *Little Bear and Kiki's Delivery Service *Little Bear's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Journey Beyond Sodor *Little Bear's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! *Little Bear's Adventures of Detective Pikachu TV Series *Little Bear's Adventures of Tugs *Little Bear's Adventures of Samurai Jack Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Little Bear's Adventures series